Dragon in the Soul Society
by dragonslayer111
Summary: when fighting some monsters, Natsu soon finds himself in a world where he is being hunted by soul reapers and having to fight weird looking monsters with masks. will he make new friends or enemies in this new world, and will natsu ever make it home or will he be in the world of the soul reapers forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover fanfic. And I mostly enjoy reading fanfic because I am a horrible writer, but I have lots of ideas just don't know how to write them down as a story. Plus nobody likes to update their crossover and almost all crossovers are in the fairy tail world, and I would like to read more of them in the other worlds. I hope you like it and please review and feel free to get me constructive criticism. This is after the 1 year time skip in fairy tail and after the full bringer arc in bleach.**

Fairy tail

Natsu is up in the mountains near a small village fighting what seems to an army of monsters that were starting to annoy him to not end.

'I had taken a solo mission to hunt down some low level monsters that have been tarrizeing a small village in the north, easy right I could take down monster even without using my full power. But that isn't the problem. The problem is the amount of monsters is more than the job request said and it said nothing about these excess demons. Normally it wouldn't be a problem but something else is wrong but I can't figure out what it is. Dammit this is frustrating; I will just take care of this quickly.' Natsu thought as he punched another monster in the face with a flaming fist.

This when on for a while and the numbers started to decrease but when he goes to attack again he and the monsters were enveloped in a bright blue light, Natsu had to shield his eyes from the light and when it faded the things he had been fight were gone and he was no longer in the rocky mountain rage, he was standing in a large green meadow. Natsu looked around still not dropping his guard he sniffed the air but he could not smell anything familiar to him, no monsters or demons in sight.

"Where am I? And what the hell happened?" Natsu said starting to walk around to get out of the meadow and try to find a town or something that will tell him where he is, and see if he can find his missing monsters before they hurt someone.

Soul Society

"I have called this captain's meeting on this urgent mater, and as you can see I have also called in all lieutenants, Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo Kurosaki as well as the vizards. I am sure some you have sensed the strange spirisal pressure around the soul society and the world of the living." The head captain Yamamoto announced in a serious tone of voice, to all the assembled people in the room. "Captain Kurotsuchi reports your findings."

"What I am able to fine is that there are mutable disturbances in the rashi but they are all different in power levels and all seem to come from different types of beings. Out of the ones we are able to detect there seems to be about twenty of them scattered around the soul society and the world of the living." At this the room when deathly quiet, everyone think about what type of beings, humans with powers monster? Or something else.

"Captain Hitsugaya I would like you to take a team with you back to the world of the living with Kurosaki and the vizards and investigate this matter further. Captain Suì-Fēng you and captain Kurotsuchi you will investigate the strange rashi here in the soul society. Everyone else is on high alert so don't let your guard down, if you happen to find one of them report it immediately and see what they are capable of. Is that understood." With a collected nod the meeting was over and everyone left to do their own thing or get ready to the mission ahead.

 **I know sort chapter I am just testing the waters (so to speak) I will update soon if you people would like me to continue I will like some feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I got 1 review and I thank you for the support I will not give Natsu a** **Zanpakto, I will keep Natsu's powers mostly the same I will be adding his END powers and I know he has a lot of them and I will make some up.** **Natsu might or might not be at the same level as** **Yamamoto even with his END powers. But concerting that fire can't hurt Natsu and he can just eat it, any way it is possible for Natsu to beat him I don't know if I will have a fight between the two. I will have some captain fights but I don't not know with whom, so give me your ideas and I will try and put them in the story.** **Stronger and smarter Natsu**

 **World of the living**

"So here we are again in the world of the living." Yumichika said in a board tone walking thought the gate with the rest of Tōshirō Hitsugaya team to hunt down this mysterious rashi.

"Well I just hope you guys don't plan on staying at my place because there is no room for you, not even you Rukia." Ichigo said and before Rukia could respond Tōshirō spoke up "we can figure that out later right now we should try and find what we came here for so we do not haft to stay here longer then we haft to."

"Come on, the way you say that it seem you guys don't like being here." Shinji said giving a cheesy smirk.

"Yeah captain the world of the living as so many great things like clothes!" Rangiku said coming up behind Tōshirō and hugging him. "Whatever." Toshiro answered in a blunt and slightly annoyed tone and not even trying to push her off. In the struggle between Rangiku and captain Hitsugaya some of their soul pagers started beeping. "Is it a Hollow?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia. "It does not look like a hollow but something more powerful." Rukia said pressing buttons on her soul pager.

"Captain Hitsugaya could this be what we are looking for?" Yumichika asked. "Possibly let's go!"

 **With Natsu**

"This is taking forever! I have not seen anybody or anything ever since I got to this strange place. I can't smell anything ether." Natsu said angrily storming thought the forest. "Wait what is that?" Natsu stopped sensing a strange presser, he lifted his head and sniffed the air something was coming this way but what was it? All of a sudden a giant monster with a hole in its chest and white mask punched the spot Natsu was standing moments ago.

"What the hell is that thing?" Natsu said jumping a few feet back. The thing gave a hollow roar and changed again, instead of dodging again he light his fist on fire a punched the hollow creating a shock wave. After the hit jumped back when the dust cleared Natsu's eyes widened the monster was still live it was blown back leveling several trees and a crack appeared in the things mask. It gave another roar and charged Natsu again.

'Dammit that didn't work. Let's see if he likes this.' Natsu thought taking a deep breath " **King** **Fire dragon roar!"** Natsu yelled letting a red and orange inferno at the beast which incinerated it on the spot as well as half the trees in the area. "Woops I think I went a little over bored, I wonder what that thing that attack me was? And I bet it was not the only one." He said turning around walking away deeper in the forest disappearing from sight.

 **Back to the Ichigo's team**

"Did you guys feel that?" Chad asked as the whole group stopped. "Yeah it's gone now, it was fighting a hollow but the hollow is gone too. Captain what should we do?" Rangiku said turning to face Toshio.

"We should still go there and see if we can find anything and if we are lucky the thing we are looking for is still there." Toshiro said and started running again.

At the sight the group stopped with wide eye the whole place was destroyed smoke and dust still coming off the destroyed trees and ground, and everything was black with ash. "What happened here?"Orihime asked to no one in particular her hands held together at her chest.

"It seems to me a big battle." Love Aikawa said looking around at the carnage. "It seems to me the person who did this went a little over board. What do you thing captain?" Yumichika said in his usual bored tone.

"Dammit I was hoping he was still round I what to fight SOMETHING!" Ikkaku said while throwing his hands in the air and running around looking for something to fight. "You are always looking for a fight Ikkaku." Renji deadpanned.

"What was that do you want to fight me Renji?" Ikkaku yelled back getting in a fighting stance. "Any time." Renji said mimicking lkkaku is a fighting stance.

"ENGOUGH you two we don't have time for this." Toshiro sided. "The person responsible for this could still be around Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Yumichika and chad check the surrounding area for anything the rest of us will stay here and see what we can find to send back to the soul society." The mentioned people gave a cut nod and disappeared or in chads case ran in to the forest.

"We will also take a look around that is if you don't mind Captain Hitsugaya." Shinji said in a slight mocking tone. "Yeah go ahead." Was Tōshirō bored answer. Shinji smiled "yell if you need us." Then the Vizards were gone. Toshiro sided and turned to Kisuke who was in deep concentration staring at a brunt tree and rubbing some of the ash in between his fingers.

"Did you find something Urahara?" Tōshirō said walking over to the man. "I am not sure but it seems that it was no ordinary flame that killed this hollow and the presents is rather strange." Kisuke said putting some ash and brunt tree bark into two sets of test tubes. He handed one set to Tōshirō and put the other one in his pocket. "Here you can send this to Mayuri in the soul society and I will tack the other sample to test myself." Kisuke said only to reserve a nod form the captain of squad ten.

"I quest the only thing else we should do is wait for the others to come back." Uryū said with an expressionless face.

 **With Ichigo's group**

A little while later somewhere deeper in the forest in a clearing not far were the fight took place. Chad ran into the clearing stopping and breathing hard. When four black flashes appeared, to reveal Renji, Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Dam there is no trace of that sprirtal presser around." Renji said with a side "Did you guys find anything?"

"No nothing whoever did this completely disappeared." Ichigo said still looking around like whatever disappeared was still around waiting to attack. "I really want to fight something right now!" Ikkaku said in an angry/yelled tone of voice.

"Calm down Ikkaku I was looking for a fight too but we got here too late and missed him." Yumichika said.

"Should we head back then and see if the others found anything?" Chad suggested finally getting over running so far. "Yeah I guess since there is nothing we can do now anyway." Replied Renji. The other nodded and disappeared back into the forest.

 **Back with the others**

"Did you find anything?" Toshiro asked Ichigo's group and the Vizards when they returned, only to get disappointment glances and shacks of their heads. With a side Toshiro said "we got some samples to send back but other than that nothing much. I guess we will have to try and find this person using a different method."

"It is getting late let's head back you guys may stay at the shop until tomorrow when you can find your own places to stay." Kisuke said with his fan in front of his face with that stupid grin on his face that promises mischief and possible pain if you are not careful. Everyone inwardly ground at the thought on what Kisuke could have planned for them but they all followed Kisuke out of the forest.

 **Another chapter done I hope you are likening the story. It was a little longer I will try to make them longer when I know what I am doing/going with this story. ;) Please let me know what kind of fights you would like to have in the story and if you have any ideas for this story I would be glad to hear them. And I really would like some** **constructive criticism to make this a better story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I probably will not add anyone else from fairy tail I am not sure yet about this story I will finish this story I just don't know what direction this story is going so that is why** **I need your input** **. I need to know who I should have** **Natsu fight and some other ideas** **. That is one of the reason have had short chapter and have not been updated this story in a while because I was hoping more people would review,** **so here is the next chapter.**

 **In the soul society**

"We have had many reports on strange monsters around the world of the living and the soul society. We have not been able to catch any of them; captain Kurotsuchi has been working on a way to track these strange beings but since he does not have a one of the monsters to work with, only the sample he has is the one captain Hitsugaya managed to retrieve from the world of the living, and he is close to being able to track the creature's rashi." Said the massager to the head captain how nodded and dismissed the messenger. He turned to his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, "can you inform the rest of the captains on this new development." The lieutenant nodded and exited the room.

 **In the world of the living**

It has been two days sense they arrived in the world of the living and two days sense anything as happened about the weird rashi, it is safe to say that everyone is getting bored out of their minds there has not been a signal hollow attract is these last two days.

 **Orihime POV**

'Today turned out to be a nice day, the sun is shining and there has not been an attacks form the hollows.' I thought to myself skipping along the side walk with a bag of groceries in my hand. I was humming to myself when a huge hollow or at least it looked like a hollow it just didn't have the mask or the hole in its chest; appeared in front of me.

"Santen Kesshun!" I screamed putting up my force-field has the monster's giant fist slammed into it and I was thrown back by the force.

'I just got to hold out until Ichigo gets here; no I can beat this monster!' I thought getting back up to face the rampaging monster. Just then the monster was surrounded by a red flame, is howled in pain. I looked around to see were the flames could have come from, I expected to see a soul reaper but what I saw was a teenage boy maybe the same age as Ichigo with pink hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his lean muscular frame, black pants and a white scaly scarf around his neck.

"Are you ok?" the strange boy asked snapping me back to reality.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine who are-." I was cut off by a roar; both of us snapped are heads to face the charging monster. Then the men sighed and light his hand on fire.

"These demons don't like going down easily do they." He said and charged the monster; he sent a flaming punch to the monster's head then followed up with a kick sending the monster flying into a brick wall. Once the dust cleared the monster was unconscienced or dead in the rumble. The man walked over to the down beast touched it on the head turning the monster to dust.

The pink haired teen turned around and gave a big fanged smiled.

"Who are you? And what was that thing?" I asked a little scared as I watched the teen he sighed.

"That was a low level demon." He said pointing to the pile of ash, "and my name is Natsu. I was wondering if you could tell me where I'm." He dropped his smile but not coming any closer to me I think he could sense my fear and did not what to scare me more, at the thought it made me feel a little better.

"Oh well my name is Orihime Inoue. Mister Natsu you are in Karakura Town." I said shifted uncomfortably under his black gaze. As if senescing this he looked away.

"Do you know where Fiore or a town called Magnolia around here?" he said not taking his eyes off the horizon.

"Fiore or Magnolia town, umm nope never heard of a place like that. Is that where you are from?" I asked his head turned to face me again and he had no emotion on his face.

"Never heard of it. Then where the hell am I?" he mumbled to himself. He stayed silent for a little bit, I didn't know what to do so I cleared my throat to get his attention. "I have to go know, thank you for saving me, good buy." And before I could do anything else or before he tried to stop me I did a quick bow and ran off towards my home.

 **I know really short chapter. I can do longer chapters if you guys would give me ideas on how this story should go. Please review and give me ideas on what happens next, who Natsu should fight and anything else you can think of. Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Sorry I have not updated in a long time I have been really busy and no one will give me ideas** **for this story so yeah if you like this story and you what it to continue then give me your** **IDEAS** **!**

 **Urahara shop Normal POV**

'Team world of the living' as Rangiku likes to call it; were sitting around a table in the shop with board expressions on their faces. For two day there has not been a single hollow attack or anything about the strange rashi. Which was strange to begin with.

"Man I am so board why won't something just happen already!" Ikkaku said throwing his hands in the air and falling backward. Everyone nodded at his statement, everyone was board. Just then braking the silent _Orihime_ came running in breathing hard and her face was red.

" _Orihime are you ok?" Rukia_ asked walking over to the orange haired girl.

"Oh yeah just fine more than fine actually thanks to this pick haired boy that I meat in the street he save me from this really weird looking monster thing." Orihime said give the group a small smile oblivious to the new trenched in the air. "What's wrong did I say something?" she said her smile dropping a bit as she looked at the assembled groups faces.

"Orihime you need to tell us exactly what happened? This strange monster could be what we are looking for." Captain _Hitsugaya_ Said.

"Well um ok it all started when I was walking home to drop off my grousers"

 **With squad 12**

"This ash is quite amazing! The fire the burned in that forest is defiantly no ordinary fire and was not crated by a zanpakuto, but something more… powerful. I would love to meet the beast that made this!" captain Kurotsuchi said sitting in front of his massive computer typing furiously; the ash sample in a small port to his left swirling around the small test tube.

"-and now I will be able to track the fire beast." Kurotsuchi started laughing as a glowing red blimp popped on the screen in the world of the living.

 **Urahara shop**

After Orihime had finished her story the whole group was silent thinking over the story they just heard when Ichigo broke the silences.

"Ok well this could be what we are trying to find this Natsu character could he be with them or could he be another human with powers like the fullbringers? I mean the fire thing Orihime mentioned does fit what we found in the forest." He said looking around the group.

"Yes, Ichigo has a point I think we need to find this person and see what he knows about these strange monsters and what his intentions are if he is connected to them." _Uryū said with a serious look on his face._

 _"Ok where do we begin looking for him and if he his apart of this what do aspect to find?" Lisa asked reserving uneasy_ silences _from everyone in the group._

 _"I think I can help with that-" Rukia said holding up her soul pager for the group to see. "Looks like the Captain Kurotsuchi found out how to track the ash we found in the forest. And it seems he is still in town."_

 _"Alright finally something to fight!" Ikkaku said jumping up with a grin promising pain on his face._

 _"You guys go I will inform the soul society what we found out here." Kisuke said shoving everyone out of his shop with a stupid grin on his face that he was trying to hind behind his fan._

 _"Let's go!" the group said as they ran throw the streets._

 _Natsu POV_

 _' _The girl was really weird I mean I not that scary am I know I am a demon of the book of Zeref and a dragon slayer but there is no way she knew that and I was not acting scary was I? she could of be scared of my magic or the demon that attacked her.__ _' I thought to myself as I was walking through the street some people would stop stare at me probably because of my hair color or the look I was giving but other than that no one payed me any attention._

 _I have no idea where I was going or where_ _ _here__ _was or even how I was going to get back home. I was of into my own little world I didn't notices I was being followed until I had to dodge a body falling from the sky._

 _When I landed and the dust cleared I saw sixteen or so people staring at me; most of them were dressed in black dress looking things that reminded me of the dress my brother zeref always is wearing just without the white bed sheet in the front, armed with swords. The other people where in normal-ish clothes armed with various weapons (mostly swords), I also saw the girl Orihime was her name; I meet earlier hiding behind a man with orange hair and a very large sword._ _ _'Did she send them after me? Was I really that scary?'__

 _"Who are you" I asked getting into a fighting stance._

 _"That is not important. We need you to come with us." said a boy maybe the same age as Wendy with white hair and smelled kind of like the stupid ice striper._

 _"Sorry but I am not going anywhere with people I don't know." I said and that's when a bold man with a spear smiled and charged me screming._

 _Normal POV_

Natsu dodged the weapon with ease and when Ikkaku went to strike again Natsu grabbed the staff picking up Ikkaku and swinging him around until the man went flying in to a wall with a broken spear laying on top of him and blood coming from his head were he hit the wall.

The rest of the group had shocked and angry expressions on their faces and then Yumichika released his zanpakuto and attacked Natsu; who dodged and light his hands on fire which shocked the group even more that the fire was not burning him he can produce fire in the first place without a zanpakuto. In the moment Yumichika was distracted by the fire, Natsu went in and punched him in the face and a other quick punch to the stomach, sending the soul reaper flying landing on top of Ikkaku who fell back to the ground do to his friends weight.

Up next was the captain of squad 10 and his lieutenant.

" _ **Rain over the frosted heavens**_ **!** " Tōshirō yelled and ice shot towards Natsu encasing him in a crystal of ice.

"Turned out this guy was not too tough after all." Shinji said walking to the frozen man knocking on the ice.

"we should take-" Tōshirō was cut off as the ice exploded pushing everyone back, and then a wave of heat washed over them they all jumped further back and out of the frost cloud. They watched as a not to happy Natsu walked closer to the group fire burning all around his body.

"I don't like being frozen! You are just like that stupid ice-princess; Gray" Natsu yell all he jumped up into the air cracking the road falling state at the whit haired captain.

"What the hell is this guy!?" Ichigo said dodging the blasted of fire Natsu released as Tōshirō blocked Natsu' attack. he was being pushed down by the force of Natsu' attack cracks appearing in his zanpakuto he jumped back and Rangiku jumped in front of her captain shouting, _**" Roar**_ _ **Haineko!"**_ her zanpakuto turned to ash and circled around the pink haired man. Natsu just swiped it away with the back of his hand shocking Rangiku that her attack did nothing to the man.

" _ **Getsuga Tenshō**_!" Ichigo yells his attack tearing up the ground heading towards Natsu; Natsu formed an X block with his arms. Natsu gritted his teeth as the attack pushing back a ways. When the dust clears Natsu was mostly unharmed just a couple of cuts and his arms and face.

"What!?" Ichigo said his signature move had little to no affect. Natsu cheeks blow up and he tilted his head back then he throw his head forward releasing a monstrous roar; fire shot from his mouth headed towards Ichigo turning up the earth and turning it black. Ichigo blocked the attack with Zangetsu his feet digging into the ground sliding backwards. The attack finished Ichigo fell to one knee. Standing back up and as the dust cleared everyone was standing around looking at the damaged area and Natsu in disbelief.

The soul reapers were preparing for another attack when Natsu shot forward with inhuman speed, Ichigo got ready to block but was surprised when Natsu jumped over him to attack something behind him. When he turned around he saw a huge beast; not a hollow but something else, 'Demon' that's what Orihime called it. The demon had long arms that went down to the ground, it was a dark brown color and had long sharp teeth that twisted up in an evil grin. The grin disappeared as Natsu delivered a fiery head butted to the monster stomach. How come no one noticed it was there ready to attack them? If Natsu hadn't attacked the demon then Ichigo would probably be dead.

Jumping back Natsu readied another attack. _ **"Fire dragon exploding flame blade!"**_ Natsu screamed not giving the demon a chance to get back up. Smoke filled the air and Natsu jumped next to Ichigo seeing if he defeated the monster. But a cold empty laughter came for the smoke cloud.

" **Is that the best you can do Salamander? Or have these human wreaked you...** **"** said the voice, as the smoke cleared you saw the monsters being mostly unscathed with only a few burns littering his body. An inhuman growl escaped from the pink haired teen and he glared up at the monster.

"Who or what are you?" Tōshirō steeping up by Ichigo and soon the rest of the world of the living team stood ready to fight this demon, momently forgetting the fight with Natsu because they saw the demon as the bigger threat.

" **Who am I? That is a silly question for a puny human to say HAHA.** **.** " Natsu stepped forward igniting his hands in red and orange fire ready to attack.

"You stupid demons running way from are fight before! And were you the one the blasted me to this town?" Natsu yelled and Ichigo's team looking at him in confusion.

" **I do not know what you are talking about but now it is time for you all to DIE!** " the demon screamed throwing a fist at Ikkaku and Yumichika both of them jumped out of the way as Natsu charged in to fight punching and kicking the demon. Everyone through attack after attack at the monster slowing it down and delivering some damage.

" **NOOOO this can't be happening I can't lose! Not to a bunch of humans!** **"** the demon said injured dark blood oozing out of his body.

" _ **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art**_ _:_ __ _ **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade**_ **!** " Natsu shouted making a circle motion with his arms firing lighting and fire, finishing off the demon. Then he turned facing the group that had come to capture him and giving a fanged smile.

"Thanks! And now what?" he said.

 **Ok chapter done. Cliffhanger! not really but oh well. I hope you liked it I will have more fight séance with captain and stuff. I am not really good at writing fight scene but I did try. I would love you feedback and ideas for this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok next chapter I know it took a while and for the misspelling I have dyslexia so I do read my stories before I post but I guess some still get past me. Also if you don't like the story don't read, no need to be rude. I am not really good at crossovers that's why I don't do them that often. Also thank you all that gave me ideas for this story and I will try to put them in this story I have had writers block so you helped me a lot please keep it up if you want this story to continue.**

"Who or what are you?" Uryū said getting his bow ready in case the pink haired man attacked again.

"Should you say your name first if you what to know someone else's?" Natsu said keeping his distance from the group.

"We know you name what we want to know is what are you?!" Renji said getting into a fighting stance.

"That is a long story that I do not want to explain to you so if we are done here I am going to go and do the job I started." Natsu says as he turned to walk away. Hiyori was about to chase after him but was stopped by Rukia.

"Wait it seems that one of those monsters is attacking the soul Society the head captain is calling us all back." Rukia said. She turned to open the gate.

"You said they were attacking?" Natsu said the group jumped and turned surprise that they did not sense his presence.

"How-?"

"There is not time for that let's go!" Natsu said a big grin on his face.

"Oh no you can't come with us! This is probably all your fault to begin with!" Hiyori yelled getting in front of Natsu.

"If it is my fault then should I be the one to fix it?" Natsu smirked at Hiyori's confused face which she saw and got angry she tried to hit Natsu but Shinji held her back.

"You know what those things are?" Toshiro said. Natsu lost his smile and gave a grim nod "fine you can come but you do not leave my sight understand!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "yes mom." He said in a sarcastic tone which made the group laugh well except the captain of squad 10 which had tick marks on his for head. Without waiting for a response Natsu walked through the glowing gate.

 **Soul Society**

It was easy to say that the Seireitei was in trouble; the whole thing was almost completely leveled soul reapers were being pushed back trying to protect the Senkaimon, many were starting to lose hope on winning this battle against these monsters they knew nothing about.

The head captain looked around at the remanding of the soul reapers only squad 11 seamed to been still in fighting shape or at least they weren't giving up. Squad 4 was running around trying to treat everyone. The head captain was holding out until the team he sent to the world of the living came back.

" **Jōkaku Enjō!"** Yamamoto yelled creating a massive fire wall separating the soul reapers and the monsters.

Just then the Senkaimon opened and the team that he sent to the world of the living just arrived. And they brought someone with them?

"About time you got here." Sui Feng said running over to the group with everyone eles.

"Who is that?" Izuru said pointing to Natsu.

"Oh this is Natsu this is his entire fault!" Hiyori said jabbing a finger at Natsu. Some soul reapers glared at Natsu.

"It is not my fault." Natsu sighed. "You know what I will explain later let me take care of this." And with that Natsu walked up to the fire wall and opened his mouth and mush to everyone's shock Yamamoto's fire made ribbons and flew into the boys mouth, when he was done he wiped his mouth. "Thanks for the meal!" he yelled before he jumped up in the air and landed on one of the demons setting it on fire when the next demon attacked Natsu grabbed its fist and sent it flying into another demon.

All the soul reapers stood there in shock at the power the pink haired man. When everyone got over their shock they joined the fight as well quickly taking care of the weaklings. When the army of demons were taken care of the soul reapers began to celebrate.

"Quite this is not over yet!" Natsu yelled is voice cared to everyone's ears and the reapers fell silent. Just then the ground started to rumble. Natsu jumped back closer to the soul reapers and where he was just standing a huge fist took its place.

"What the hell is that thing!" someone shouted. No one had time to answer as a dry laughter filled the air.

" **Well, well, well if it isn't END; no you prefer salamander."**

"Who are you? Who is your master!?" Natsu yelled to the massive demon only to get another chuckle which was starting to annoy Natsu to no end.

"What are they talking about? What is END?" a soul reaper said behind Natsu but he heard it loud and clear.

" **Now why should I tell you anything?"** the demon said. He did not wait for Natsu' response instead he shot a dark purple beam at Natsu and instead of dodging he blocked it which sent him flying into an already destroyed building.

Now Natsu was angry the ruble around Natsu started to melt and the heat in the air started to raise the soul reapers were fighting the demon but not really doing any damage. Ichigo and the vizards had their masks on and were dealing the most damage to the demon but not enough to kill it. When they felt the heat rise they thought it was the head captain but when they turned the saw something scarier.

Natsu had flames coming off his body in waves his eyes were glowing a deep crimson red, black horns were coming out of his head he had blood red wings and a tail the were tinted black on the edges; also back markings covered his arms and legs.

" **You have lost your touch END if you needed that form to defeat me!"** the demon laughed he was trying to keep the fear for the strongest demon in side as much as possible. He shot another purple beam at the demon but Natsu deflected it with the back of his hand.

" _ **You should get back I don't want you guys getting caught in the cross fire."**_ Natsu said as he rocked to the demon. Red fire sent the demon flying back making the ground shack, Natsu did not give him a chance to get up and attacked again with his hellish flame. The demon did not last long after the on slot of Natsu' demon attacks.

 **Natsu POV**

I had changed back into his human form standing over the demons ashes, 'who created these demons they don't seem like my brothers? Is there someone else creating demons?' questions ran through my mind; but was soon brought out of those thoughts when I heard bells approaching I turned only to nearly doge a sword aimed for my head.

"What's the big deal I just saved your asses why are you trying to kill me!" I shouted jumping back away from a large man with spiky black hair and an eye patch.

"My name is Kenpachji Zaraki captain of squad 11 and you are now my opponent!" he said charging me again. I looked at the rest of the soul reapers and most of them were watching with calculating eyes. 'I see this is some sort of test.'

"I do not wish to fight you right now!" I said dodging another attack, 'normally I love a good fight but right now is not a good time.' I thought to myself jumping back a ways.

"hahaha a person as strong as you not wanting a fight you are just like Ichgo!" I spared a glance a Ichgo he was watching the fight but he did not have the same eyes as the other soul reapers, no his held pain and regret. Why.

"Focus!" Kenpachji said he appeared right in front me bring his sword down so fast I did not have time to doge so I did the next best thing I grabbed his sword with my bare hand. Everyone's eyes went wide at what I just did even Kenpachji looked surprise.

"Ok now that I have you attention." I said not letting go of the sword. "I am not really in the mood to fight right now but I can tell that you people ether want to see what I am capable of since you guys did not really watch the fight with the demons or you what to wear me down so I would be easy for capture; which to tell you the truth pisses me off!"

Then I turned to Kenpachji. "If I wanted too I could break this sword." I said lifting the sword holding it tighter. "Or I will give you the fight that you want." I let go of the sword and jumped back setting my hands on fire.

"Finally!" Kenpachji said and he disappeared in a black blur and appeared behind me I surrounded myself in fire so the blade would not touch me and did a flip kicking the captain in the head sending him to the ground. He jumped up with a huge grin on his face. He removed his eye patch and his power sky rocked and a yellow light surrounded his body, he was laughing hysterically. Then he disappeared and appeared behind me. I tried to doge but I was a little too slow and was throw to the floor. I quickly got up 'dammit he got faster!' i thought as Natsu began tracking this new found speed. When Kenpachji came to strike again Natsu formed a sword out of fire and blocked squad 11's captain, everyone's eyes widened at seeing my sword when the fire disappeared on the blade; the hilt was black and red the guard had dragons round it and looked like the blade was coming from the dragons mouth and finally the blade was also black like Ichigo's but had red flame designs.

 **Normal POV**

"Where did that sword come from?" Nanao said

"I am not sure but I would love to find out." Mayuri said watching this fight with renewed interest and excitement.

Natsu did not use his demonic sword all that often, it was not because he did not know how to use it; no his was pretty skilled with a sword he just preferred fighting hand to hand he would only use the sword when he really needed it. Natsu did not think this guy was totally worth bring out the demon blade up he wanted to finish this fight quickly, and this guy was not going down easily.

"Now we are talking! That is one nice sword you have there." Kenpachji said smiling like a maniac.

"I don't use it that often so let's get this fight over with." Natsu yells as he charged swinging the sword in a large arch fire going everywhere. Kenpachji blocked the black sword but there was so much force it the attack that his zanpakuto started to crack much to everyone's surprise. Kenpachji moved knocking Natsu' sword out of the way but Natsu did not let go of the blade instead he turned forming a dark red circle of hellish flames giving the captain a deep cut on his chest. Kenpachji was being over powered quite easily but this person, in a few short minutes later you had a large burned battle field a bloody and unconscious captain of squad 11 and a teenage boy with little cuts and bruises but nothing serious, and a bunch of shocked soul reapers and humans.

"Boy; what is your name." Yamamoto said with an expressionless face.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, and I did not come here to hurt you." He said staring at the head captain with his black eyes that sent chills down most of their spins.

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't really know how I got here but I will destroy all the demons that came here with me."

"Demons?"

"Yes these thigs are demons; they are powerful some more than others but still."

"Before we figure out what to do with you; you explain everything that was happening concerning these… demons." Yamamoto said. Natsu was getting annoyed again ' _'what to do with you.'_ Really they have not captured me and they never will. But fighting with them might make my job a lot harder so I will play along… for now.'

Natsu sighed, "Fine; what do you want to know?"

"Let's start with what are you?" Mayuri jumped at the chance to ask this monster everything about him he could just imagen Natsu in his lab.

"That is a really long and complicated story, which I really don't what to get into right now." Natsu said in a bored tone. Mayuri frowned a little disappointed but he was going to find out one way or another.

"How did you get to the world of the living and what connection do you have with these… demons?" Sui Feng said glaring at Natsu.

Natsu was not affected by the glare, "well I heard that there were low level monsters terrorizing a small village so I went to take them out, only when I got there, there was a lot of demons and monsters. When I was fighting them a bright blue light appeared and when I woke up I was in this 'world if the living' and all the monster were gone." The soul reapers looked at him trying to see if he was telling the truth or not when they decided that he was indeed telling the truth they moved on to the next question.

"What was that one demon talking about? Calling you END and Salamander?" Jūshirō said. Natsu looked down debating on whether to answer the squad 13th captain or not.

"Well END is a sort of title I was given and salamander is just a nickname people normally call me by." Natsu said hoping that was a good enough answer without going into too much detail. The captain of squad 13 did not look convinced but before he could say anything Kenpachji woke up and was trying to fight with Natsu again until the head captain calmed him down.

"If you don't mind me asking," Natsu said bring the attention back to him. "who or what are you guys?" Natsu asked. Everyone looked around at the head captain to see if he would answer or not.

"Most of us are soul reapers. These people over there are humans with powers." He pointed to the group of people standing next to Ichigo. "And these are the vizards." He gestured to a larger group on his left. Natsu did not know what he has talking about but before he could ask the captain of squad 12 cut him off.

"Is that sword of yours a zanpakuto?" Mayuri said looking at the sword in Natsu' hands.

"Um what is zanpakuto?

"It is what our swords are called they are sprits that reside in the sword and have names." Ichigo said trying to explain it to the best of his ability. Natsu looked down at his sword trying to find the best way to explain his demon sword without telling these people he was a demon.

"No it is not a zanpakuto this sword was given to me by my brother a long time ago." Natsu gave a small smile thinking of his older brother.

The questions when on like that for an hour or two finally the head captain came to a conclusion.

"Dragneel I have decided that you will help us take care of these demons and help you find a way bake to your world. But in the meantime Toshiro will be in charge of you; are not to leave his eye sight and if you are not with him you are with one of the other captain id that understood." Yamamoto said leaving no room for augment.

"You make it seem like I am your prisoner, but I do not remember you ever capturing me." Natsu said he was getting angry he was nobody's prisoner.

"You might as well be a prisoner if you would like to be locked up until you are need or you could do as you are told and get this done a lot faster." Yamamoto said his face expression did not change at all and Natsu couldn't help but seeing some similarities between the head captain and gramps, Natsu was the stranger here and if he has in his position he might do the same thing to protect those closes to him.

Natsu sighed, "Fine but on one condition I am not going to treated like an animal. Is that clear." He said a low voice many people did not know what he meant but they nodded out of fear to the man that had cold black eyes and a dark aura surrounding him.

"Understood."

 **Ok I am sorry I did not update this story for a long time and did not update it when I thought I would. Which was last Sunday, so sorry. I hope you liked this chapter sorry if there are any mistakes. And I do need your ideas if you want me to continue this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have not updated in a really long time. This is one of mine lest favorite stoies and it seems that a lot of people don't relly like this story but there are a few of you that really like this story and seice I don't like leaving stories unfinished I will continue this story but I will need help if I am going to finish this story.**

This was going to be harder then Natsu thought mush harder to work with these soul reapers first off everyone kept looking at him wired and whispering stuff about him that part he was used too, but he also had to deal with Toshiro and the other captains watching him 24-7 and treating like he is some kind of plague or prisoner and then there was Mayuri; Natsu can always feel him lurking around like Natsu was one of his lab monkeys, he really did not like that man. Actually the whole situation was starting to piss Natsu off and on top of that there was not been one attack form the demons so he is not where closer to finding up who had created them or how many there were that he need to take care of.

Natsu was just wanting something to happen...anything to happen. So far, the only joy he had in this place is when Ichigo comes around or when he can tease Toshiro.

"Natsu are you even listening to me?" Toshiro said

"umm"

"Natsu the head captain wants to see you."

"For what, more questioning?" Toshiro huffed

"Well you haven't really given any useful information."

"I think the information he is looking for is something I can't give him." Natsu answered still not moving for his position. It has been four day since the demon attack and the rebuilding of the soul society was underway. Natsu was impressed on how fast they were getting their city rebuild; It reminded him of the time they had to rebuild the guild.

"Natsu the head captain is waiting for you." Sui Feng said.

"fine I'll go so I can stop your nagging." Natsu said he missed the days at the guild where he was care free and the only thing he had to worry about was protecting his family. But after the whole thing with Tartarus and his brother the whole carefree attitude disappeared occasionally he would go back to the old ways but with this demon problem going on Natsu had to worry about keeping everyone safe and he wasn't even sure if he liked these people, so far they are finding new ways to annoy him.

"Well it is nice of you to join us Natsu." Said a voice Natsu looked up seeing the group that had found him in the world of the living and all the captains.  
"This doesn't seem like a regular interrogation." Natsu said

"Dragneel, I have summoned everyone here because you have not told everything you know about these demons and why they have not attacked us in four days."

"I told you everything you need to know. And how am I supposed to know when they are going to attack."

"No you haven't, you have been keeping secrets." Yamomoto deadpanned "as I said before it would be in both of our interests if we cooperated"

"It's not you told me anything ether, I am not the only one here keeping secrets." Natsu sighed there was no point in arguing and he could understand where the head captain was coming from; he did know the only way to end this quickly was to cooperate, but that doesn't mean Natsu was going to like it. "what information did you need?"

"Start for what you about the demons that you were fighting." The captain of squad four said

"Like I said before the demon take their power form negative emotions like sadness, fear, anger etc. it is called chaos energy or curses. Every demon is different in their abilities. also each demon has something called an Etherious form; and what I heard for you guys it is kind of like espada powers when they transform."

"How do you know so much about these demons." Mayuri asked

"Let's just say I have more than one run in with them." Natsu said, no one really liked that answer but they decided not to push.

"Can you track these demons?" Byakuya asked.

"If I did that is what I would be doing right now instead of hanging round here."

"Well you could tell us something useful so we can take down these demons!" zengaku yelled.

"Right now, I don't really think any information I have is going to be useful; baldly"

"I AM NOT BALD IT'S SHAVED" Zengaku yelled

"Enough! Dragneel Toshiro has also informed me that you have been picking fights with him and melting all of his ice."

"Well short stack here tries to keep freezing me and I DON'T like ice."

"So, when you leave here you with temporarily be under the watch of Jūshirō Ukitake." The head captain said.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Natsu growled

"Well we still do not know if you are an enemy or a friend."

"If this how you threat you allies I might as well be an enemy… as I told you before I will help you take care of this problem and with protect your world but to do that you need to trust me a little."

"Trust is earned and you have not earned it." Natsu sighed

"that is true you do not trust me and that's fine sometime I don't even trust myself If you have my trust then there would be nothing I won't do to protect you but if we are enemies there is nowhere you can run or hind that I won't find you" Natsu said in a low voice and a dark aura round him for the weaker ones in the group it scared them for the other they just put up their guard ready to attack if Natsu makes a move. But before anyone could make a move a member of squad 12 came running in Natsu immediately back down and so did everyone else.

"You idiot what were you thinking running into a captains meeting!" Mayuri asked

"I-I am sorry C-captain but I have news!"

"What is it then spit it out!"

"We have a large number of demons in the world for the living we also detect many hollows in that area." The soul reaper said

"Hollows are those the things with a hole in their chest?" Natsu asked only for everyone to ignore his question but instead look to the head captain.

"I want Ichigo and your team along with Toshiro world of the living group and captain Ukitake to go that is all dismissed"

 **World of the living**

Chaos that was the best way to describe the scene. Hollows seemed to be posed or something because they were running around trying to cause the most damage while the demons were the ones actually killing the people they were gathering all the fear from the people running in a panic for the invisible force.

"What is going on?" Ukitake asked at seeing the scene before them but no one could answer him because the small army noticed their presences and attacked.

" **END join ussss"** was the collective response of the smaller demons **.**

"How do you know who I am?" Natsu asked only to get the same response

"This is so weird it's like the demons are controlling the hollows." Uryū said dodging the hallows attacks

"Natsu did you know they could do this?" _Rukia_ asked

"No"

"Let's stop talking and get to the fighting!" Zengaku yelled Natsu went after the strounger demons with ichigo and cutting them down with speed but they just got back up.

"Why wont the demons go down!" Zengaku said slicing one across the chest but the demon didn't look hurt.

"The hallows were easy to take out but these demons are something else" Rangiku said dodging one of the demon's fists.

"We need to get the people out of here, they are feeding on the people's fear." Natsu yelled.

"Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime get everyone out of here!" Ichigo yell cutting a demon clean in half. The menchend people nodded and started rounding up people and lead them away from the battle.

"Ichigo I got an idea that will wipe them out I one go!" Natsu said running up the ichigo's side.

"Are you sure that is going to work?"

"Hey it is only a theory but it worth a try." Natsu said giving Ichigo a big fanged smile.

"Alright can you guys buy us some time?" Ichigo asked the group that was still fighting.

"Sure, but what are you going to do?" Renji asked

"Something stupid." Ichigo and Natsu both answered.

"Of course, you are." Uryū said in a sarcastic tone. Ichigo released his _Bankai_ **,** Natsu started to release some of his more dragon like power; both powers started to swirl clashing and then combining together. The force together sucked the air away and the sky turned a deep crimson color.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Ichigo yelled as he released a getsuga tenshou but this one was infused with Natsu's power; it tore apart the ground and up rooted trees and plants destroying everything in its path and burned every demon to the ground without mercy.

When the attack ended, everyone stared in shock at the power they just witnessed and the damage done they looked over to the two responsible both smiling like idiots. Then Ichigo began to fall backward and Natsu caught him before he hit the ground.

"Ichigo are you ok?" Rukia asked as the group ran to them.

"Yep I'm fine just feel a little tired that's all. That was on hell of an attack!" While the group was talking Natsu saw something laying in a burnt patch of grass he walked over to see what it was and his eyes widen when he noticed it was one of the Tartarus demon's books. 'what is this doing here better yet how did it get here?' Natsu thought to himself. He picked up the book and hide it before anyone noticed but Captain Ukitake saw everything. He did not say anything but he did safe it too asked about it later.

 **Back in the soul society**

After telling the head captain what happened in the world of the living Captain Ukitake and Rukia helped Natsu move into squad 13 barricks. Natsu really didn't need help because he didn't have really anything to move but they insisted; and the whole time they were walking captain Ukitake talked to Natsu in a friendly way. Natsu did not really know what to do with the captain of squad 13 he could tell he was sick but he also could tell he was one of the strongest captains in the soul society, maybe not with power but you would not want to underestimate him because he also had smarts on his side when a lot of the other captains just used brute force to get what they wanted like the captain in squad 11.

Later that night when Natsu asleep he was waked by many soft moving footsteps running around outside his room. Natsu got up thinking it could be another attack he got up when he opened the door he could not hear any sounds of battle.

"What is going on?" Natsu asked the guard they always but by his room.

"It is none of your concern, go back into your room." The guard said but Natsu could hear worry in his voice.

"Did something happen?" Natsu asked again as two more soul reapers ran passed him with first aid packets in their hands.

"iIt is none of your concern." The guard said again but this time Natsu wasn't listening he lifted his nose to the air and sniffed it he smelt a sickness. 'it is coming from the captains' room Natsu thought as he walked out of his room in the direction of the captain.

"What what are you doing get back into your-" the guard was cut off but Natsu punching the man in the stomach knocking him out and throwing him in to his room

"Sorry about that" Natsu said as he closed the door to his room.

In the captain's room, many of squads 13 members were sitting around a sleeping form of their beloved captain even the captain of squad 4 was there trying to find out what was wrong with him.

"I have never seen the captain this bad before."

"I hope captain Unohana can fix whatever is wrong."

"Of course she will she's the best."

"The captain is always pushing himself to hard." That were what the people around the room were saying the only ones that were quite was the squad four captain and Rukia both faces grim. And that's when Natsu smelt it… Demons.

"Stop!" Natsu yelled getting the attention of the whole room Many looked at him in anger.

"You need to stop your killing him!" Natsu tried again but captain Unohana just frowned many other sqaud members tried to hold down Natsu from getting to the captain but their efforts didn't do much.

"Enough!" captain Unohana said standing up everyone froze

"Natsu what do you think you are doing captain Unohana is trying to heal captain Ukitake!" Rukia said her face full of anger at Natsu not wanting to heal her captain.

"No, you are killing him." Natsu said

"What do you mean?" captain Unohana asked

"I can smell demons on him. One of them must have infected him with one of their cruses." Natsu said flinging the soul reapers that were still attached to him off with enough force sending them flying. "Since he was already sick he was an easy target for a curse."

"What are you saying?! That our captain is weak?"

"That is not what I am saying… the stuff you are using to try and heal him is actually killing him." Natsu said getting angry that while he was trying to explain the captain was dying.

captain Unohana looked down at her patent his breathing was raspy and he was covered in a cold sweat. "If this is true then you might have saved his life." She said "Is this contagious? And do you know how to treat it?" she asked

"Captain why are you even listening to him? He's dangerous and he could have been the one that infected him."

"Yeah, the captain didn't start feeling bad until was away from Natsu!" the arguing went on captain Unohana just ignored them and kept her gaze on Natsu, but Natsu was staring at the man on the floor with a serious look on his face.

'I don't understand… this smell it's not one of my brother's demons; but then who's, are they? I don't know this curse… how is that even posable I created cures how could there be one I don't know?' Natsu thought to himself "Shut up!" Natsu finally said everyone fell silent. "I have never seen a curse like this but you can get rid of a curse with a stronger one." Natsu said already hating this idea,

"What do you mean? Are you saying that we need another demon to curse our captain to save his life?" Rukia said "Wouldn't that make it worse? And what demon would help us?"

"…me" the whole room went quiet.

"what did you say?" Rukia said as she was getting ready to pull out her zanpakuto.

"I can infect him with my own curse and then remove it when the other curse is gone." Natsu said

"your one of them, aren't you?" another soul reaper said

"…No" Natsu said in a low voice he looked up at the captain of squad four "I can save him."

"Then you have I permission to try but if he dies…" she did not even need to finish for Natsu to get the message. He nodded and knelt down. He closed his eyes and put his hand on the captain Ukitake chest. Natsu had to control his fire with enough control not to incinerate the captain or injure him anymore all he need to do was destroy the curse. Red fire started to burn on Natsu hand then it seeped into the captains' body. Natsu was vaguely aware of what was going on around him up he had to focus on his task and worry about the soul reapers later. Beads of sweat appeared on Natsu's forehead he had found the curse but it was fighting him so Natsu made his flame a little hotter which made the captain of squad 13 moan in pain. By this time soul reapers from other squads heard about the commotion and came to see what was going on. Several minutes Natsu lifted his hand pulling out his fire immediately the color returned to Jūshirō Ukitake face and his breath returned to normal Natsu on the other hand fell backward unconscious.

 **Ok that was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it if you don't oh well. Honestly, I didn't know where I was going with this chapter but I hope it was ok. to answer some questions, I will not be adding anyone from fairy tail; Tartarus maybe but this story is too confusing for me to add any more characters from the fairy tail universe but I will try to add some demons. I still need your help with the direction for this story so if you have any ideas doesn't need to be good ideas are ideas I could use them.** **Here are some topics for brain storming. Battle scenes are always a big one, who the mystery person is that is creating these demons and what his objective is, and lines that characters could say or do. Really anything helps.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year! The last time I update was New Year's Eve so I thought I need to update this once in 2017 now. Anyway, I am glad some of you guys are liking this story. I do need you guys to review if you want this story to continue.**

 **With Natsu**

Natsu woke up rubbing his head 'what happened?' Natsu thought then the memory came back to him he saved the captain of squad 13 and then him pasting out. He looked around his new surrounding he was in a cage, with large steel bars and some kind of … magic barrier to reinforce the prison. Natsu was Not happy he had told them that he was not going to be treated like an animal and he had told them that he would help them; so why? Was it because what Rukia heard last night or at least he thought it was last night.

"Oh, good you're up." Natsu looked in the direction of the voice and he mentally ground "the head captain told me I was not to start any experiments until you woke up."

"Is that so I feel the pain more or something." Natsu asked getting up from the stone floor and noticing a metal chain on his ankle. "Really; I told you I do not take kindly to being treated like an animal." Natsu said starting to get a little angry

"Relax; we are not going to hurt you … let." Came a new voice and this time it was Sui Feng the captain of squad 2, Natsu rolled his eye sat the over confident captain.

"Tell me… how is Ukitake doing?" Natsu said suppressing his growing anger.

"And why would a demon like you care?" the captain of squad 2 asked

"Look I am not what you think. I just wanted to know if he was alright that's all." Natsu said he really did not like this captain and she was starting to get on his nerves.

"Well… Captain Kurotsuchi I think we got everything we need you may start on your… experiments" she said not answering Natsu's question and then began to walk away when she heard Natsu shout after her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Trust me you won't like what will happen!" Natsu yelled only for Sui Feng to smile because she has heard threats like that before and they turned out to be nothing so she thought the same for the pink-haired freak she was not scared and had no worries of him getting out. Oh, how wrong she was.

 **With squad 13**

"Are you sure you are feeling alright? Maybe you should rest some more." Said one squad member

"I feel fine, better in fact. Now please let me go see Natsu." The Captain said trying to push thought

"Captain that guy is one of the demons you shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't what? That boy saved my life and I should return the favor and save his." The captain tried again. Word had gotten out all over the Seireitei now everyone knows what Natsu did and also what he truly was. Some were finding it hard to believe others were glad that Natsu was now locked up. But captain Ukitake did not feel right leaving Natsu to die when he had saved his life.

Before anyone anything else could happen, there was a huge explosion by the squad 12 barracks alarms started going off soul reapers were running in the direction of the expulsion and squad 13 was also running to the scene.

Squad 12th barracks were in chaos soul reapers running from the scene smoke and fire prevented anyone to see what everyone was running from.

"M-monster!" one said as he ran pass the squad 10's captain. He looked on wondering what could have done this. And as the smoke was starting to clear that is when they saw it…

Natsu no END. The creature looked scarier than the first time they saw that form; large red and black wings were out stretched, black flame tattoos covered his arms and part of his chest, his eyes were glowing red and held no mercy as he held the captain of squad 12 by the neck sharpen claws dug deep into his skin. Even the air around him seem to grow darker much darker and as the sky turned a reddish color as well. It seemed like you were staring into the depth of hell itself with no hope of seeing the light of day again.

"Natsu! Release him immediately!" Toshiro yelled but Natsu slowly turned and locked eyes with the captain, Toshiro could feel the power radiating off of him and he froze those eyes seemed to trap the captain in place with the feeling of imminent death.

" _ **No"**_ Natsu asked in a deep demonic voice that sent a chill down everyone's spins.

"You don't want to do this!" Ukitake yelled but Natsu ignored him and squeezed harder, making the captain squirm in pain.

"Take this!" captain Kenpachi yelled as he charges Natsu up Natsu just grabbed the sword and swung it around sending the captain of squad 11 into the already destroyed building.

"Natsu! Tell us why you are doing this!" Ukitake asked trying to buy time for some other captain to show up as well as to make sure everyone got out of the building safely.

" _ **You let this worm experiment on me, trapped me, and treat me like an animal"**_ Natsu said anger filled his voice. _**"I warned you this would happen."**_ He said as he turned to face the captain of squad two that had just arrived; captain Ukitake and captain Hitsugaya looked over to the new arrival and saw her eyes widened at the demons statement.

"Captain Suì-Fēng, did you know this was going to happen?" Ukitake asked.

"… he was just making threats… I didn't think-" she started but dropped off as her face hardened and she charged Natsu who blocked the attack with the body he held in his hands. She jumped back as Kenpachi came back eyepatch off and a smile on his face. Natsu throw the unconscious captain to avoid his arm being cut off by the crazy captain, he dodged attacks from Sui Feng and Toshiro as well. More captains and other soul reapers started to appear all ready for a fight but Natsu's anger only grew and as his anger grew so did his power.

Lightning and fire exploded in every direction nobody could really lay a hand on the ferrous demon. Ukitake stood his eyes widened at the power he was witnessing and to be honest it terrified him, the only people that didn't seem effected by this level of terror was the members of squad 11 they seemed to be having fun trying to defeat this demon that did not want to go down. But as Natsu's rage grow it seemed that his attacks were becoming more dangerous and more out of control also his demon fetchers seemed to change and if it was possible more terrifying this was the definition of a monster.

When things couldn't get any worse another explosion was heard on the other side of the Seireitei Natsu seemed to freeze and look in that direction. Kenpachi thought this was a good time to attack but before he could land a hit Natsu disappeared in a red blur.

 **On the other is of** **the** **Seireitei**

Another demon had shown up and was ranking the place since all the high-ranking soul reaper were fighting Natsu there was no one that stood a chance against this demon and they were quickly over run. But that all changed when Natsu suddenly appeared knocking the surprised demon back a little bit. Regaining its composer, the demon attacked Natsu but he blocked with ease. It was easy to say the demon did not stand a chance against a very angry Natsu.

At the end of the fight the demon was nothing more than a pill of ash and the surrounding area destroyed luckily is wasn't completely rebuild from the last attack, but still the area was black with scorched earth and ash.

"Natsu have you calmed down?" Ukitake asked as he and some of the other captain came to the new clearing. The demonized Natsu just stood there looking at the pill of demon ash as his demon fetchers disappeared.

"Please... don't make me do that again." Natsu said in a low voice up loud enough for them to hear. He did not to get angry like that again.

"Do you know the gravity of want you have done?" the head captain asked coming up to the edge of the crater; he was not in the fight but had seen what had occurred. Natsu back was still turned away from the group of soul reapers, and he stayed silent.

"Answer!"

"Are you scared of me?" Natsu asked his voice still low. "You are arnt you…" he finished before anyone could give him an awnser

"I am sorry for the damage I caused… I do not like being caged." Natsu said he turned around to face the soul reapers they were haft expecting the cool red eyes but now they were just a black void.

"Why did you not tell us sooner that your were a demon?" Ukitake asked careful what to say so he does not anger the teen further.

"I didn't know how you were going to react… and if I didn't have to save your life I would have kept it a secret." Natsu said is voice full of regret. "I am not like the other demons… I was once human." Everyone was shocked at what they heard; sure, hollows were once human and some of them thought so were demons but after hearing Natsu it turns out that most demons weren't originally human.

"You need to explain everything you have been hiding… or we can fight so more." Natsu flinched a little at thinking he would have to fight the entire Seireitei and loosening all sense of humanity like he almost did a moment ago, if it wasn't for getting his anger out on the demon he might have killed everyone in the soul society before he regained control… if he regained control.

"I will tell you everything on two conditions." Natsu said his face devoid of any emotion. "one no more trying to loo me up anywhere or trying to experiment on me. Two you help me to get home." Natsu said glaring at the head captain daring him to challenge him. After a moment, the head captain nodded.

"In one hour, I want a mandatory captains meeting with lieutenants and Ichigo's team." He said as he walked back to his office. Everyone stood there shocked at what just happened; Natsu had just gone on a rampage and the head captain isn't demanding an execution. Seeing all these face Natsu sighed getting some people's attention.

"I am not sorry for almost killing that captain of yours so if you are wise I would not let the Science guy near me or I might just rip his head off." Natsu said as he walked back to his room at squad 13 barracks. Everyone again just stood there not knowing what to think of the current situation.

 **One hour later**

"Speak." The head captain spook in a demanding tone signaling the beginning of the meeting.

Natsu sighed "A long time ago I was kill by an attack on my village… I was four years old. My older brother could not handle my death so he searched for a way to bring me back to life; in doing this he cursed himself where he could not die and the more he loved life the more he took it any." Natsu passed letting that sink in.

"As years passed my brother begin his mission on dyeing he created demons also known as etherious to kill him but none of them could they were not strong enough so he infused the power of etherious into my body making me a demon."

"So, your brother made the demons that are attacking us?" Shunsui asked.

"No, these demons aren't my brothers!"

"Then who made these ones?" Shinji asked Natsu looked down.

"I don't know. These on are different… they have curses I have never seen before which is saying something because I created curse power." Natsu said in a low voice

"Please contiue the story." Lisa Yadōmaru asked really into the story, she wanted to know more about this demon. Natsu sighed again

"The rest of the story is not really relivent." He said and she looked a little disapointed.

"What else can you tell us about these demons." Kisuke Urahara asked more intrested in these new man made creations.

" Well each etherious has a different cures power; of coures for my brothers demons they were all created by a book." Natsu said but when he was met with confused looks he desicded to explian. "Zeref my brother wrote these book called the books of zeref they held evey dark magic of sorts… he would write the power to create and destory the demon in these books." Natsu said hesitaing a little but brought out the book he retrved in the world of the living.

"Are you saying that you had one of these demons with you and you didn't say asnything." Sui feng said

"I am not your subordinate what I keep hiden is my business." Natsu growled.

"So how does it work?" Kisuke asked starting to get exsided. Natsu sruged and put the book in the senter of the room steping back he said a few words under his breth and the book glowed a dark purple-ish black color then the book seemed to morph and formed a hominod figure; it was a femal demon half-human/half-aviary characteristics. She seems to be of average height her face was mostly covered and she wore a plrupleand green clothing.

"This is Kyôka." Natsu said as the demon opened her eyes, all the soul reapers in the room tenced up ready if she was going to attack but when she saw Natsu she immeditaly fell to the floor.

"Lord END how may I be of service?" she said head bowed low. Natsu sighed not really like being called END.

"Stand up." Natsu order which she immeditaly obayed and she took this time to servay the room. She did not trust the prople in this room and think the might be hostail her arms transformed into deadly metal talons.

"Stand down Kyoka they are not our enemys." Natsu said and a little reluctenly she backed down and walked over to Natsu's side.

"So how many demons do you have?" Sui feng asked eyeing the female demon up and down determinimg her threat level.

"Right now just her for some reason I found her book in the would of the living after the last demon attack." He siad

There was a moment of scilent while everyone was thinking this over.

"Is she trust worthy?" Toshrio asked only for the female demon to anwser.

"I am only loyal to lord END!" she growled only for Natsu to but a arm out blocking her path to the squad 10 captain making her back down.

"Well… Natsu what else can you tell us?" the head captain spock bring the group back on topic.

"Not much that is pretty much all I know on the cerent topic. But I can tell you if we find who is controling these demons we can put an end to this." He said thinking about how to find siad person. The head captain just nodded.

"If there is nothing else anyone would like to add this meeting is over." He said and when no one spook up he closed his eyes and everyone left the room all kepping an eye on the new demon.

 **Well i hope you liked that chapter! Please reviwe i need your input and ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I have not updated in a long time I have been very busy and my internet was down for a while. So, I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas for this story I could use them.**

"Master?" Kyôka asked as Natsu was silently sitting in the dark room in the squad 13th barracks

"Umm" Natsu responded but not turning to face the female demon.

"If I am not prying I would like to know what we are doing here?"

"There is no need to be so formal, Kyôka." Natsu sighed "there seems to be Etherious that do not belong to Zeref attacking this world." He said

"Other Etherious? I thought only lord Zeref had the power to create demons." Kyôka said thinking what these demons would be like.

"I thought that too but now that doesn't seem to be the case." Natsu answered. Just then the door opened and there stood captain Ukitake and Toshiro and of course his lieutenant. Kyôka shot up ready to attack and protect her master, but when she was ready to attack Natsu grabbed her arm with a strong grip making her freeze.

"What is it now?" Natsu asked not paying attention to the demon in his grasp.

"The head captain would like you and…umm Kyôka to move in with captain Hitsugaya and his squad." Ukitake said

"Why?"

"We do not question the head captain." The captain of squad 10 said with a serious look on his face. Natsu glared at both of them for a few seconds the he smiled

"Okay, it might be fun living with shorty here" the two captains looked at each other both a little surprised by the sudden change of attitude. Then Natsu's words hit the captain of squad 10

"Did you call me shorty?" Hitsugaya said more then asked.

"Yep got a problem with that." Natsu said the smile still on his face. This guy reminded him of Gray so much that maybe he could let off some steam with the snow captain.

"Now, now I think this could wait until you are at squad 10's barracks, mostly so you don't destroy my squads' barracks." Ukitake sweat dropped. Natsu and Hitsugaya argued the whole way to the barracks with Kyôka and Rangiku wondering why their captain/ Master could be so childish.

"I thought it was my job to be the annoying childish one." Rangiku whined as she watched the two shout insults at each other.

"You seem lax with your Mast- I mean captain." Kyôka said with a serious tone "your captain has nerve to insult my master like that." She added

"What do you mean they both look like they our having fun." Rangiku said in a cheerful voice.

"Humans." She said under her breath as she shook her head. The group had finally arrived at the squad 10's barracks; Captain Hitsugaya and Natsu had paused their little fight long enough to show Natsu and Kyôka their new living quarters, and interduce them to the other squad members. Some people for other squads came over as well.

"Rangiku what is going on here?" Captain Hitsugaya asked his lieutenant who smiled.

"Well captain I thought we can welcome our new guests with a party so I invited everyone." She said as they looked to see many people drinking and having a good time.

"I think you just wanted another reason to drink until you pass out." He said you an annoyed expression on his face

"Oh lighten up ice midget, I think a party is a good idea." Natsu said stepping up to the captains side " this might be a good chance for everyone to get over there fear of me and Kyôka."

"Master …I don't know how these …human customs work." Kyôka said a little unsure what to do Natsu smiled.

"Kyôka all you got to do is have a good time, drink, talk and try not to kill or scare anyone." Natsu said laughing as he dragged Hitsugaya off and starting the famous Fairy tail brawl with soul reapers.

As the party went on until early morning and it seems the only people awake was Hitsugaya, Shunsui; who was extremely drunk but still awake (surprisingly) Natsu and Kyôka.

"Did you drink anything?" Shunsui asked Natsu and Kyôka

"I think they out drank everyone here." Hitsugaya said his cheeks a little red

"Impossible they don't look it!" Shunsui said again

"Kyôka and me can't really get drunk being demons and well for me my body burns off any effect alcohol has." Natsu said he looked over to a red-faced demon of course you couldn't really tell since she still had her mask on by Natsu could tell she would pass out at any moment but she was fighting to stay wake for her master's sake.

"…well that is an awesome and absolutely lame gift… I mean what the fun of drinking if you can't get drunk." Shunsui said waving his glass round.

"This why I don't drink… it always brings out- out the stupid in people." Hitsugaya said but he hiccupped in the middle of his sentence making Natsu laugh. "shut up." He added too tired to fight the fire demon at the moment.

"For someone that doesn't drink you seemed to be having fun like everyone else." Natsu said and the captain of squad 10 to cover his face in shame and grumble. " yep this was a good idea, I don't remember the time I had a party like that." He said remembering the times he partied at the fairy tail guild with all of his friends before the countless wars started one after another. He remembered all the times he would challenge the other members of the guild for fun, all the fight he had shared with them.

As all the memories of his time at the fairy tail guild filled his head his heart began to ache he wanted to see them again if only for a second. Then he looked round at all the sleeping soul reapers and smiled. They looked so peaceful and at that moment he vowed that he will get of the demons for them so they can continue to have moments like this with their friends again and again.

"Thank you" Natsu said to no one unparticular as he found he was the last one awake as the sun began to rise over the roof tops. He smiled maybe this soul reaper weren't so bad after all, he could now see himself possibly becoming friends with these people. He had found himself again and he will not lose his fight with his own demon, as long as he has something to fight for he will stay himself.

 **Well I hope you liked that chapter I know it was a little short but I didn't really know what to do with this chapter. This was a lot lighter (or at least I hope so) then the other chapters and if you like chapters like this let me know I will try to brake up the story a little bit. If you have any IDEAS PLEASE SHARE THEM WITH ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I am back sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

Natsu was walking around the quiet Seiritei as the sun was rising he was talking in the peace when he heard a dark voice mumbling something Natsu froze on the empty street turning to see if anyone was there.

"who's there?!" he called out when he heard the voices again but still did not senesce anyone in the area.

" _End… END!"_ the voice called was a forced whisper

"come out where I can see you!" he called again

" _I'm not where you can see me or get to me."_ The voice said louder this time

"who are you? Where are you?"

" _I am nowhere and everywhere, but we will meet soon enough END."_ Natsu was starting to get frustrated with the voice and his cryptic answers.

"who are you!?" Natsu tries again louder but the voice did not answer this time

"Natsu?" Natsu turned fast to see who it was but stopped when he saw Rukia standing in front of him.

"Rukia?"

"is everything alright?" she asked with concern and a little bit of fear in her voice

"… everything is find I… I just thought I heard something" he said quickly getting back his composer and giving the soul reaper a smile.

"ok well everyone is I was heading to the world of the living to see Ichigo would you like to come?" she asked a little hesitant in the offer but still spoke clearly and with more confidence in the end. Natsu nodded

"I should go get Kyôka so she doesn't freak out that I am not there and start destroying everything." Natsu said and the two of them started walking to Squad ten barracks in comfortable silence.

People were starting to wake up when Rukia and Natsu arrived

"it was a fun party wasn't it." Natsu laughed as he helped Tōshirō to his feet. He just groaned and glared at the smileing demon.

"M-Master?" Kyôka asked as she sat up rubbing her head

"Kyôka we are going to the world of the living would you like to come?" Natsu asked as he walked over to her

"You can't go to the world of the living!" Toshiro said getting some of his senses back

"and why not?" Natsu said half glaring at the squad 10's captain

"Because I am in charge of you!" he said meeting Natsu's glare. Natsu let out a low chuckle

"No, I think I am going I do not need a baby sitter, but if you feel the need to keep an eye on me you can come along too."

"I-is he bothering you Master?" Kyôka asked as she was shaking off the effect of a hang over the best she could.

"No Kyôka I'm fine. Let's go." He said as the three of them walked away.

"Wait!" Toshiro said as he and his very drunk lieutenant followed close behind.

 **In the world of the living**

"Urahara! Where are you!" Ichigo shouted as he Chad Uryu and Orihime walked into the little shop.

"h-hello." Came a timid voice of Ururu.

"Hey Ururu is Kisuke around?" Ichigo asked smiling at the small girl.

"Yes, right this way." She said turning around and disappearing to the back of the store. The group came into a room with a round table and at one side of the table sat Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Uh Ichigo what brings you to my fine establishment?" he asked as he picked up his tea and smiled

"I wouldn't call this fine." Uryu said under his breath. Making Kisuke gasp and make a pouty face. But before he could respond Jinta came running in

"Jinta what is the hurry?" Yoruichi asked

"The Senkaimon it's opening." He said Kisuke frowned a little but as quickly as it appeared it disappear and his usual smile was back in place.

"Well I guess bring in who ever comes thought." And with that Jinta and Ururu ran out of the room to greet their new quests.

"Mr. Kisuke sir? has there been any News on those demon hollow things?" Orihime asked as the group settled in.

"No not really everything has been quite so far I wish I could track them or ask that Natsu kid."

"Technically I am not a kid being over 400 years old." Natsu said making the group jump a little at his sudden appearance.

"400 years old is still a little young in my book." Urahara said laughing as Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Kyôka and Natsu walked into the room "Kyôka it is nice to see you again." He added which she just huffed in return.

"Well I guess since you are here do you have any idea how we can track these Demons?" Yoruichi asked was the new arrivals sat down round the table.

"No not really considering they are not my brothers demons." Natsu said

"Where is your brother now?" Uryu asked "maybe we could asked him where they are coming from." Again, Natsu shook his head

"I don't know where he is ether he could be in my world would be the best guess."

"What about you Kyôka can you track these demons?" Ichigo asked the demon glared.

"I would not hide any ability to do so if my Master needed it."

"So, I am guessing that is a no then." Urahara said sighing.

"On a different note have you found a way back to my world?" Natsu asked

"You're not planning to leave why we still have the demon problem you dumbed on us!" Toshiro said

"No, I am not just thinking about other options if we can't destroy all of them maybe we can force them back into my world." Natsu snapped at the captain.

"Anyway, it wouldn't matter right now because I can find a way back to your world I still don't know how you got here ether." Natsu sighed

"You have upset my master for that you will pay!" Kyôka shouted but before she could attack Urahara Natsu grabbed and forced her to sit back down.

"It is ok Kyôka he is trying his best no need to kill anyone." He said and gave one of his smiles. As the group relaxed they sat in comfortable silence for a little bit, a loud roar filled the silence and the entire shop began shaking. When it stopped the group jumped to their feet.

"Do you thing that could be one of them?" Rukia asked

"Only one way to find out!" Ichigo shouted as he ran out side following closely behind was Natsu and the rest of the group.

 **Sorry about the shorter chapter then I usually do! But next chapter will have a lot of action and I hope to update again over the break so don't hate me too much; And for the age thing I have no idea how long soul reapers live.**


End file.
